1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to auditory subliminal messaging systems, specifically to a system that presents liminal or subliminal messages through an earphone, using the sound, at the ear, as cover for the subliminal message.
2. Description of Prior Art
Subliminal research goes back to the early 1950s in both auditory and visual systems. A search of abstracts in professional journals indicates that over 150 articles and studies on subliminal messaging have been published. Originally, those interested in this subject desired to effect other people's behavior without their knowledge.
Subliminal messaging using sound is accomplished by adjusting a message to a volume below a cover sound, such as music. The message volume is varied in response to the cover sound level to keep it hidden.
Four patents issued on subliminal systems are, U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,795 to Corrigan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,676 of Becker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,600 to Rene R. Lundy et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,529 to R. M. Schultz et al.
The auditory devices of Becker and Schultz are designed to produce subliminals under controlled circumstances. Disadvantages of these systems are:
a. Both systems uses standard voltage-controlled amplifiers, which, normally, do not have a linear or controllable wide range of operation and both systems could have large errors at low cover signal levels.
b. Linearity is not mentioned in either patent and is surely necessary in a personal system, because of the broad range of sounds that are encountered.
c. Both systems need one or more dual +/- power supplies.
d. Both systems use rectifier or precision rectifier circuits that could surge at very low amplitudes or have a different responses to widely varying amplitudes.
e. Lundy's system was designed with modulation responses to hide the message by reducing the message level quickly with a quick reduction of ambient level and increase it slowly. This tends to keep the message at a very low average level.
f. Schultz's system was designed to change the amplitude of the subliminal message rapidly with a change in the cover sound. This means the subliminal message volume varies greatly and quickly providing a loss of message integrity.
g. None of the prior art is portable or readily adaptable for personal use.
h. None of the prior art is quickly programmed with a desired message.
Presently, subliminal messaging is used successfully in the area of self improvement. Hundreds of pre-recorded cassette tapes are available which present positive affirmations, subliminally, to the listener. The tapers are effective, but limited, because the user can't be sure what, if any, message is under the music. Subliminal tapes recordings need modulators that need accurate control over a relatively small volume range, since the music is kept at a relative constant volume and is usually accompanied with the sound of waves. The sound of waves have a broad range of frequencies, which makes it an excellent cover sound.
Researching past studies suggests, subliminal messages are more effective if the listener understands the content of the message and has confidence in it. Relaxation also increases the effectiveness of subliminal messaging.
Presenting subliminal messages over as earphone, in response to the sound at that ear presents a number of problems. The very close and personal distance of the earphone and relative great distance of the controlling sound means that an error made by the modulator can become immediately apparent and annoying to the listener.
There is a need for a system that solves these problems and brings the full power of subliminal messaging to the individual.